


Spider Bitten

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are absolutely flushed for your kismesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Bitten

Sword fighting had never been something Vriska really was into, but she couldn’t have denied an opportunity to defeat her kismesis, no matter how much she disliked the weapon she had to use to do so. Besides, she really could use some sort of training, if she was going to go on with her plan of killing Jack Noir on her own. Of course, she probably wouldn’t use a sword, but she had heard that Jack did, so learning how to avoid Eridan’s hits wouldn’t be such a waste of time, after all. She didn’t know where Eridan had found the idea to fight like this with her, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it.

When Vriska eventually showed up, Eridan was impatiently waiting for her. It wasn’t like a lot of people had come to see him on the planet since they had started playing, so he was glad that he would finally have someone to hang out with. And since the troll who had agreed to meet him was Vriska, it made everything a bit more special for him. Of course, she had been his kismesis for years, but it wasn’t only about that. There was something about Vriska that always made Eridan’s heart beat faster, that always made him feel like nothing else in the universe, and he loved that feeling. He knew a kismesis wasn’t supposed to make him feel this way, and that this meant he had a stupid flushed crush on her, but he also was convinced that there was no way Vriska would want him as a matesprit. And so, he had settled for their black romance, and he really did enjoy it, despite what he really felt deep inside. He managed to ignore it most of the time. But when he caught a glance of Vriska on that day, something changed. She looked different, somehow, and that made him feel completely helpless.

“Hey, Eridumb,” she greeted him with a wide smile on her face. “What’s up with you and all those swords?” She asked, gesturing towards the weapons which were lying on the ground, making it look as though Eridan had somehow purchased all the swords he could.

“This is just ludicrous, Vris. You wouldn’t believe the stupid things Kan makes me do lately. She keeps on goin’ on about how I need to learn how to use magic wands, but this is absolutely pointless. Obviously magic isn’t real. If it was, that god damn science stick would stop creatin’ swords and finally give me what I’ve been lookin’ for,” he mumbled quickly, sighing and rolling his eyes as he looked up from the swords to look at the girl who was standing beside him.

“And that’s how you got the idea of us fighting with swords when we have weapons that are greater than these? This is even more ridiculous than the fact that you’re still listening to Kanaya’s advice to become stronger.”

Eridan rolled his eyes at her comment and picked up at sword, throwing it at her. She caught it and looked at it, humming so quietly that Eridan wasn’t sure she was actually making sound. He then picked up one for him and waited for her to tell him she was ready. He already knew he wouldn’t win. He never won against Vriska. She was too fast, too spider-like for him. It was always when he thought that he had finally defeated her that she struck back and snatched victory from him. It always happened the same way, and there was nothing he could do to change this. She was the best there was, and she always found a way to catch him in her web. This time wouldn’t be any different, but that wouldn’t stop Eridan from trying. The main point in trying to defeat her was the fact that maybe it would impress her, and Eridan couldn’t miss any opportunity to do so. He would lose her if he didn’t do what he could to keep her interested, and he knew it for it was what had happened to his ancestor with his own kismesis.

The two trolls started fighting after exchanging a few insults, which ended up with Vriska telling Eridan about how infuriating he was and about how she already regretted accepting his poor excuse for a hate date. It only took a few minutes for Eridan to make Vriska fall onto the ground, but he knew this didn’t mean he had won. No, he needed to keep on being careful, to watch every single of the girl’s moves. She pressed the tip of her sword against his chest, right where his heart was, and Eridan swallowed hard but didn’t flinch. If he moved, she would find a way to take advantage. He had to think, and he had to do it fast, but nothing came to his mind.

“Scared, Ampora?” Vriska commented, smirking. And god, that smirk made Eridan’s heart beat about a hundred times faster.

“This ain’t over, Vris, and you know it. Stop actin’ like you’re goin’ to win this one. I’ve been messin’ around with these swords for longer than you have. I know how to use them.”

“Stop being so stupid, Eridweeb. You know I could press that stupid sword slightly harder against your weak little chest and kill you right now. Too bad you haven’t decided to wear Dualscar’s stupid armor, that could’ve protected your poor little heart,” she smirked some more, staring into Eridan’s eyes and the young troll only wanted to grab her shoulders and shut her up by kissing her at this point. She was being herself, and he couldn’t take it, for she looked and sounded like everything that haunted his dreams. She was perfect to him, and having her so close to him made Eridan lose it. It couldn’t stop hiding his flush crush from her anymore. He had to tell her. She looked so beautiful right there, and Eridan could swear he loved her.

“What tells you that armor has really been protectin’ my heart from your sneaky spider bites, Vris?”

“What is that supposed to mean, Eridan? Are you confessing that you have an undying flush crush on me?” She asked, chuckling, but still somewhat serious about her question because there were things in her kismesis’ behavior that had made her thought he was flushed for her and had gone through a quadrant vacillation.

“Yes, Vris, I’m flushed for you,” Eridan mumbled after taking a deep breath, looking down at his feet.

Vriska quickly put her sword away and sat up, looking at Eridan curiously. Of course, she had guessed he was flushed for her, but she had never thought that he would end up telling her about it. This took her off guard, but she had to admit that being in a matespritship with Eridan didn’t sound all that unpleasant to her. After all, he was the only troll who had seen her as more than the girl who killed innocent trolls to feed her lusus. He was the only one who had really given her a chance despite everything she had done, and that made him special to her. She got up and wrapped her arms around Eridan’s neck and chuckled softly.

“For someone who hates landdwellers, you seem to be quite fond of me,” she laughed.

“Not my fault, Vris, you have me completely spider-bitten.”


End file.
